Scarlett Amelia Song
by ClaraLuna
Summary: The Doctor and River have a daughter. Sadly, when she's three weeks old the Silence come for her. To keep her safe, they must leave her on Earth. 14 years later they meet again. Only to find out she has no clue who she really is. 11/River. Rated T cuz I want it that way
1. Prolouge

Hello Timelords and Ladies. My name is snuffillufagus (Snu-fill-off-a-gis) Jk. So any whovian. I hope you enjoy this story. It wouldn't be a ClaraLuna story if the beginning made sense now would it. Let`s get started shall we?

* * *

Prolouge

* * *

River sat in a nursery, holding a baby girl wrapped in a white blanket. She had bright green eyes and blonde hair like her mother's. The Doctor stood in the doorway, marveling at his beautiful wife and daughter. Scarlett Amelia Song they had called her. For her grandmother. She was only three weeks old but she was already the most important thing in their lives. They still traveled of course. But they stayed away from the more dangerous places. The TARDIS suddenly shook landed with a thud. River held Scarlett close to her to protect her.

"What happened Doctor?" River asked as Scarlett began to cry.

"I don't know. We weren't even flying." He ran to the control room and started flicking switches. He turned to the screen to find the location. "River!"

"What is it?" She asked, running into the control room with a still crying Scarlett.

"We're in demons run."

"I thought it was destroyed."

"I guess they rebuilt." The Doctor began fiddling with the controls, trying to get his family away from the danger. But the TARDIS wouldn't take off. "The TARDIS won't move."

"It's the Silence. They're after Scarlett."

"I won't let them get our daughter. I promise." He kissed River then kissed Scarlett's head. He then turned towards the door.

"Where are you going?"

"To see what they have waiting for us. Geronimo!" He stepped outside the TARDIS to be faced by Madame Kirova and a group of silence.

"Hello Doctor." Madame Kirova said.

"What do you want? Why can't I move my TARDIS?"

"Give us the child."

"What child? My child? MY daughter? Now why would I just hand over my own flesh and blood?"

"Give us the girl and I will release the hold on the TARDIS."

"I will not give you my daughter!"

"I'm no longer giving you a choice." She turned to the Silence. "Storm the TARDIS and take the child." Five Silence pushed passed the Doctor and ran into the TARDIS. River locked herself in the nursery with Scarlett. The Doctor ran into the TARDIS and sealed the doors. Grabbing Rivers blaster he took out the five Silence and ran to the nursery.

"River, it`s alright. They're gone." The door clicked open and River had a look of utter relief on her face. "Let`s get out of here." The TARDIS had complied when the Doctor entered a location. He went back to the nursery to find River rocking a sleeping Scarlett.

"We have to do something." River said. "She's not safe here."

"What can we do?"

"Something. Anything. We just can't leave her here."

"We're the only family she has."

"I know that. But the Silence and Kirova are after our daughter and I don't want to lose her. My parents went through hell when they took me." She got up from her place on the rocking chair and put Scarlett in her cot.

"We can't just leave her at an orphanage. Do that and she's just as lost to us."

"It's better than allowing them to get her. They'd just turn her into a weapon."

"She's safest with us."

"They're tracking us. They find us we lose her."

"Are you sure you want to do this?"

"I don't like it any more than you do. But it's for her own good." A tear fell down her cheek

"I can't see her go." He began to cry as well and hugged his wife.

"Neither can I." The Doctor unwrapped his arms from River and lifted Scarlett out of the cot.

"This is not goodbye. No matter where you end up. We will find you again. You will always be our daughter. And we will always love you." The infant snuggled closer to her father. As if to make him feel better. She whimpered and he heard her say "I love you too." He put her back in her cot and went to the control room. Off to find her a safe home.

* * *

Thoughts? Comments? Did you like it? Did you hate it? I wanna know!


	2. Chapter 1

Scarlett was taken in by the Grey family. She was raised with the name Katrina. Though her real parents left a list of instructions for the adoptive family, they ignored it. Not even telling the poor girl she was adopted. The Grey family had taken her to America and raised her there. She had a normal life but she didn't feel like she fit in. She didn't feel like she belonged. Sure she had friends and a nice family. But she felt trapped.

* * *

14 years later

Katrina rushed around her room as she readied for her first day of high school. Grabbing her makeup back she ran to the bathroom and did her makeup and hair. She went back to her room and put on her new outfit and boots. She grabbed her messenger bag and ran downstairs. Saying goodbye to her parents, she rushed to the bus stop. Meeting up with her friend, Joelle Harkness.

"Hey Kat." She said, leaning on the stop sign. Joelle was the spitting image of her father, Jack Harkness.

"Hey Jo." Katrina said. "Exited?"

"Whatever. It's about as exiting as the stories about the Doctor my dad keeps telling me."

"You're comparing our first day of school to a bed time story?"

"He tried to tell me another last night."

"What was it this time?"

"The London Blitz." She laughed. "Apparently it's when he met the Doctor."

"When will you realize you're too old for bedtime stories?"

"Never apparently." The bus pulled up and the two teens stepped on. Being the first stop they had any seat they wanted. They took the front seats and the bus jerked forward.

About twenty minutes later the bus pulled up on the high school. Katrina and Joelle had first class together. History. They walked into the classroom to be greeted by a man in a tweed jacket and bow tie. Something seemed familiar about him to Katrina.

"Good morning class." He said in a heavy British accent. "My name is Doctor John Smith. But you can just call me Doctor." Joelle looked at Katrina, who laughed under her breath. "Let's start with roll call why don't we." He picked up a clipboard and started reading off names. "Katrina Grey?"

"Here!" Katrina said, raising her hand.

"You seem familiar? Have we met before?"

"No, but you do remind me of someone."

"Probably nothing." He went onto the next name. "Joelle Harkness?"

"Here." She said.

"Are you by any chance related to Jack Harkness?"

"He's my dad."

"Thought so. Right then, back to roll call." He slowly ticked off the names and made small conversation with each of the kids he called.

"Do you think this is the guy your dad told you about?" Katrina whispered to Joelle.

"Probably not. The guy my dad told me about was tall and ridiculously thin."

"Didn't your dad say he could change his face?"

"You don't really think it's him do you?"

"I'm just saying." The bell rang and the two girls got up from their seats. "What do you have next?"

"Earth Science with Doctor Song."

"Me too. Allons-y!"

"What did you just say?" The Doctor asked.

"Allons-y. Just a French word I learned. Why?"

"Nothing."

"Come on Kat. Let's go." Joelle said. The left the class and went to the next one. Once again, this teacher seemed familiar to Katrina. More familiar than the Doctor. She suddenly realized that she had seen them in a dream she'd been having lately. But why would two imaginary people she dreamed up be working at her new school? She shook off the idea and took a seat next to Joelle. Maybe she was just imagining things.


	3. Chapter 2

It had been a few weeks since Katrina started high school. The dreams of the two teachers became more frequent. Some even became nightmares. She couldn't figure out why. She was over Joelle's house doing homework when Jack walked in.

"Hey guys." He said.

"Hey Dad." Joelle said.

"How was school?"

"Boring." Katrina and Joelle said together.

"This Doctor guy is nuts." Katrina said.

"What Doctor guy?" Jack looked up with pure interest on his face.

"Didn't Joelle tell you? Our history teacher calls himself the Doctor."

"I was trying to avoid that." Joelle whispered to her friend.

"Why haven't you told me Jo?" Jack asked his daughter.

"I didn't think it was important."

"You he's posed as teachers before."

"Here we go." Joelle went back to her history work while Katrina listened intently. She was interested in these stories. She had heard the summaries from Joelle but she had never heard her dad tell them. He told them with so much energy and put so much detail into it.

"He was a great man, the Doctor. Until he lost to many people. His daughter was one of them. It was fourteen years ago. He had to give her up to protect her. I haven't seen him since before Jo was born. So is he anything like I said he was?"

"No." Joelle said. "He's shorter and not nearly as thin as you described. His hair isn't spiked up either. And he doesn't have sideburns."

"Maybe he regenerated again."

"Dad, no offense, but we're a little old for fairy tails."

"It's not a fairy tail. I've met him. He's real. Haven't you seen pictures of him in your history books?"

"No." Katrina and Joelle said.

"Alright, don't believe me. But you used to hang onto my every word."

"I was five dad. Time to move on."

"Fine. Say, when's parent teacher meetings?"

"Thursday." Katrina said.

"Gee thanks Kat." Joelle said sarcastically.

"Thanks. Now get back to work." he ruffled Joelle's hair and went up the steps.

"Why'd you have to get him started?" Joelle asked once her father was out of earshot.

"I didn't think he'd tell a story." Katrina defended.

"He's my dad. He makes me call him Captain."

"Good point."

"He's gonna hound the Doctor Thursday. I just know it."

"What if he is the guy from the stories."

"Don't be ridiculous."

"If he is real, I feel bad for him. Having to give up his daughter."

"Katrina, I love you like a sister, but you sound crazier than my dad. Aliens don't exist."

"You can't prove that."

"Kat. Knock it off."

"Fine. I gotta go anyway. See you tomorrow." She packed up her books and headed out the door. On her way home the thought about the story Joelle's dad told her. If her teacher was the Doctor, would he be looking for his lost daughter? But why would he be looking in America? She decided to look more into it.


	4. Chapter 3

Jack Harkness walked into the history room in his signature duster.

"Jack," The Doctor said. "Is that you?"

"Good to see you Doctor." He smiled and shook his hand. "You've regenerated again."

"Got tired of the old face."

"So what are you doing in America? As a teacher?"

"I'm looking for my daughter. Scarlett Amelia." the doctor's voice was heavy with sadness.

"I heard about that. I'm sorry."

"It's been fourteen years since River and I lost her. We've tracked her down to here but that's all we know."

"Do you think you might have found her?"

"I don't know. Why?"

"I may know who your daughter is."

"Who?" Excitement lit up his features at the mention that his daughter could be found.

"Her name is Katrina Grey. You have her. Her parents told me she's adopted. They said that they were given a list of instructions for her, but they threw it away. Her birth name is Scarlett Amelia. She doesn't know she's adopted."

"Are you sure it's her?"

"I'm sure."

"I've been searching for her fourteen years and now she's been sitting right under my nose. Are her adoptive parents coming?" He scoped out the door for the Grey parents.

"No. They had plans."

"Alright."

"Doctor, she grew up to be a good kid. Her and my daughter are best friends. They may not have followed the list, but the Greys raised her right."

"Thank you."

"Speaking of my daughter, how is she doing in school?"

"Great. Passed both tests so far."

"Fantastic."

"Well, you better get going. You're going to River next."

"Can't wait to meet her."

"Jack, don't tell her about Scarlett. Let me."

"Alright." Jack saluted the Doctor and he returned it whole heartedly. "you've changed more than your face."

"Nothing wrong with that Jack."

"No there's not Doctor. No their is not." He turned out the door. His duster billowing behind him. From the inside of his tweed jacket, the Doctor pulled out a small picture. In it, River held a baby wrapped in a white blanket. Scarlett. His little girl. He had found her. Now she just had to find them. Could it possibly be true? Had they finally tracked down their daughter? He couldn't wait to share the amazing news with River. He folded the photo carefully and put it back into his coat pocket. Back to playing teacher.


	5. Chapter 4

Katrina shot up in bed in a panic from another nightmare. Tangled in sweaty sheets. She looked at the clock to find it was hardly three o'clock. She pulled the sheets away and went to wash her face. She came back to her room and turned on the TV. She wouldn't be able to get back to sleep and she knew it. What was the point of trying? She watched TV until her alarm blared. She turned it off and got ready for school. She grabbed her bag and went to the bus stop. Where she found Joelle leaning on the stop sign with a scowl on her face.

"What happened to you?" Katrina asked.

"My dad is driving me crazy!" She yelled.

"What did he do?"

"He came home all exited last night all exited because our teacher is the Doctor. I don't care!"

"He found an old friend. Can't you be happy for him?"

"Whatever. What's the matter with you?"

"Another nightmare." She leaned on the fuse box exhausted. "It's driving me mad."

"You need to tell someone about these dreams." Joelle said. Worry for her friend edged on her face.

"How can I possibly tell someone that I'm having nightmares about two of my teachers?"

"True."

"Can we not deal with this right now? I have a headache the size of Russia." The bus pulled up and the two girls got on.

The bus pulled up to the school and Katrina ran to her history room to be greeted by the Doctor. The mere sight of him made her jump.

"Good morning Katrina." He said. "Are you alright?"

"I'm fine Doctor." Katrina said. "Just tired is all."

"Alright. Take your seat and try not to fall asleep." He said the last bit jokingly. Katrina rolled her eyes and made her way to her desk. She stopped when she saw something in the back of the room. It had long arms and a strange head and hands. She turned to tell the Doctor. But when she looked away, she forgot.

"Something wrong Katrina?" The Doctor asked.

"Nothing sir." She sat down next to Joelle a bit shaken.

"What the hell was that?" Joelle asked.

"I don't know." She pulled out her books as the Doctor started his lesson.

The class went by extra slow before the bell rang. Katrina was the last to leave. She went to leave but stopped when she saw the thing in the hall.

"Doctor?" She asked. "What's that?" The Doctor went to the door and came face to face with the thing.

"Katrina, get in the classroom." He pulled her in and shut the door. Making them forget.

"What happened?" Katrina asked.

"I don't know." The Doctor said. "Have a nice day." He opened the door for her and she left. The bell rang and she ran to her next class.

"Why are you late?" Doctor Song asked.

"I was talking to the Doctor." Katrina stammered.

"Well, take your seat. The class is starting." She ran to her seat next to Joelle.

"What's wrong with you today?" She asked.

"I'll tell you later. Come over after school." She nodded.

When the final bell rang, Joelle and Katrina ran to the bus. The pulled up at the stop and Katrina let them into the house.

"Stay here." She said running up the stairs. She grabbed her dream journal from the lock box under the bed. She went back downstairs and held the book in front of Joelle.

"Do you want to know about the dreams?"

"Of course."

"Here. Read pages five through seven." She handed the book to her friend. "It's the latest dream."

_I had the dream again. It started the same as always. Doctor Song was holding me. I had figured out recently in all of these dreams I was a baby. Suddenly the whole room shook and Doctor Song panicked. She said something about the silence wanting to get me. they kept calling me Scarlett. The Doctor kissed Doctor Song then kissed my head. Doctor song ran to another room and locked us in. The Doctor came, said it was safe and left again. Doctor Song put me in a cot. A few moments later the Doctor picked me up and told me that he would find me a good home and that he loved me._

"Kat, we should tell my dad about this." Joelle said after a long silence.

"Why?"

"If my dad's stories about the Doctor are true then that means the one about his missing daughter is. This makes it sound like it's you."

"That's crazy."

"You're the one who thought it was him in the first place."

"In order to be this missing daughter I would have to be adopted. And I'm not adopted."

"Let's just show my dad."

"I thought you didn't believe."

"Well I'm starting to."

"What can your dad do anyway?"

"He could tell us if this stuff is right."

"This is ridiculous."

"Just have him read it."

"Are you crazy?"

"Yes. Now come on. My dad should be home by now."

"Jo!"

"Kat! Let's go!" She grabbed Katrina's arm and pulled her out the door with her book in hand.


	6. Chapter 5

Joelle pulled Katrina up the drive as her father pulled in.

"He Jo." He said with a new spring in his step.

"Hey dad." Joelle said.

"Hi Mr. Harkness." Katrina said.

"What's going on?" He asked pointing to Joelle's death grip on Katrina's arm.

"Katrina needs to show you something." Joelle said. "Don't you Kat."

"Do I really have to do this Jo?" Katrina asked.

"Yes."

"What are you talking about?" Jack asked.

"Let's go inside and Kat will tell you." Joelle said. They went inside and Katrina hesitantly handed her journal to Jack. "Read pages five through seven Dad." He opened the book and read the pages Joelle pointed out to him.

"What is this?" Jack asked.

"My dream journal." Katrina said. "I've been having that dream over and over since before school started."

"You need to talk to your parents about this." Jack said. "But that dream is your past. I really shouldn't be telling you this, but your parents told me you were adopted."

"But that can't be true. I'm not adopted. They would have told me. Even if I was, I couldn't be their kid, could I?"

"I'm pretty sure. When I talked to the Doctor yesterday he said his daughters name was Scarlett Amelia. Your parents told me your original name is Scarlett Amelia. I'm sorry you have to hear this from me." Tears stung in Katrina's eyes. She took her book back and ran home. She locked herself in her room and cried. She cried until her parents came home. Her mom came in to find her.

"Hi Katrina." She said. "Are you alright?"

"Mr. Harkness told me. Everything. You lied to me my whole life."

"What are you talking about?"

"He told me I'm adopted. That my name isn't really Katrina."

"Sweetie. We were gonna tell you when you were ready."

"Why did you keep it from me?"

"We didn't know how you would react. Clearly it wouldn't be good."

"I'm only like this because I found out from my best friend's dad. If I had found out from you I wouldn't be as bad."

"We should talk about this with your father." She left the room to find her dad. They both came back and sat on her bed.

"What did Mr. Harkness tell you?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Everything."

"We're sorry we didn't tell you sooner." Mrs. Grey said.

"My whole life has been a big lie."

"That's not true."

"Do you know who my birth parents are?"

"We never got their names." Mr. Grey said. "But your birth name Scarlett Amelia Song."

"I can't believe that man told you at all." Mrs. Grey said.

"I can't believe you didn't." Katrina said.

"I'm sorry."

"Where did you adopt me from?"

"London, England."

"How old was I?"

"Four weeks." Mr. Grey said.

"Why did he tell you?" Mrs. Grey asked.

"Because I've been having dreams. They were about this Doctor that he keeps talking about. Joelle thought I should show him. In the dream I was a baby called Scarlett. Mr. Harkness had told us the story of how the Doctor lost his daughter and Joelle said it sounded like my dream and made me show him."

"He told you because his daughter believed his story?"

"She made me tell him. She wouldn't let me out of it."

"Call Joelle and tell her to come here with her father." Mr Grey said.

"Alright." She took the cell phone from her pocket and called her friend. She delivered her 'fathers' message and hung up. "They'll be here soon." The door bell rand and they all went downstairs to talk. Before either of them could say anything. Mr. Grey ran to Jack and pinned him against the wall.

"Why the hell would you tell her?" He yelled. "Why?"

"Dad," Katrina yelled. "Let him go." It took Katrina Joelle and Mrs. Grey to pull him away from Jack.

"Now if you'll let me explain." Jack said. "She's been having dreams about her parents."

"No, she's been having dreams about your crazy Doctor from your stories."

"That is her father. I've known for a little while now."

"How could you possibly think her father is a made up character." Mrs. Grey said.

"He's not made up. It's not just a bedtime story that I would tell Joelle. If it was I would have stopped long ago. You know how I know? He's their teacher. I saw him last night. I talked to him. You told me her birth name. The Doctor told me the name of his missing daughter. It's not a coincidence they were the same exact names."

"So you're telling me you've known who her real parents are?"

"I do. And they know its her." Katrina has tears stinging her eyes as the adults fought about her. Joelle hugged her in an attempt to help her feel better. Mr. Grey told the girls to go upstairs while they talked. Katrina shook with sobs as Joelle brought her upstairs.


	7. Chapter 6

Katrina walked into school on Monday with bloodshot eyes and a pounding headache from crying. The Doctor looked at her worriedly and she knew exactly why now.

When class ended he kept her back.

"What's going on with you?" He asked worriedly. "You look like you've been crying." She knew he already knew about her being his daughter. She just didn't know if she could tell him.

"It's been a tough weekend." She said at last.

"Would you like to go to the guidance councilor?"

"No." She never looked up at him. Her eyes studied the floor.

"Would you like to tell me?" She nodded as more tears fell from her eyes. "You can tell me." She took a deep breath and looked up at him.

"Doctor, I know everything." She said. "About you. About me. Joelle's dad told me everything."

"You know why I'm here then?"

"I do. I know what you are too. Because it's certainly not human."

"Then what am I?"

"You're an alien. A time lord. And I suppose you know who I really am?"

"I do."

"I didn't even find out from my parents. I found out from my friends dad. I'm not a Grey. My names not even Katrina."

"Jack told me."

"He seems to be the messenger for my true identity doesn't he?"

"Scarlett..."

"You're my dad." She said. "And Doctor Song's my mom."

"That's right." The bell rang and Katrina reached for her bag. The Doctor scribbled something on a piece of paper and handed it to Katrina. She thanked him and went to Doctor Song's class.

"You're late again." She said.

"I know." Katrina handed River the paper. She seemed a bit shaken after reading it.

"Well, take your seat." Katrina walked to the back of the room and buried her face in her arms. "Oh, and can you come see me at lunch today?"

"Alright."

By the time lunch rolled around, Katrina contemplated not even going to the classroom. She knew both of them would be there. But she needed answers. So she waved goodbye to Joelle and left to talk to them. They were sitting at the desk waiting for her when she walked in. She sat down at the front table and stared at the ground.

"Katrina..." River said.

"Why?" She asked. "Why did you leave me?"

"It was to protect you." The Doctor said. "We didn't want to do it. But people were after you and we couldn't risk it." She looked up with tears in her eyes. The Doctor realized just how much she looked like River. Her green eyes shined just like her mothers.

"We always planed on coming back for you." River said. "It's the whole reason we came here. To find you."

"We just didn't plan on taking this long." The Doctor said.

"They were supposed to tell you who you really were." River said.

"We'll they sure failed at that." Katrina said.

"We never wanted to leave you." The Doctor said. "We wanted you to stay with us." Tears poured down Katrina's cheeks in a steady stream.

"Are you alright?" River asked.

"This is just too much." Katrina said.

"I know it is." The Doctor said. "But I couldn't be happier with who you grew up to be."

"You're proud of me?"

"Very proud." River said.

"You're a good kid Scarlett." The Doctor said. She felt uneasy about him calling her Scarlett. But let him.

"Brilliant too." River added.

"Straight A's since sixth grade." She said sheepishly.

"See brilliant." The Doctor said.

"Thank you." She tucked a stray hair behind her ear. "You know. I never really felt like I belonged here. That there was something better I could do. I always felt sort of trapped. Now I know why. My real dad's a time traveler for crying out loud."

"I'm so happy we found you." River said before wrapping Katrina in a tight hug. Everyone was crying as the Doctor hugged them both.

"I suppose we should thank Jack for this." The Doctor said. "Bringing us together again."

"We should." Katrina agreed. 


	8. Chapter 7

Katrina stepped off the bus with Joelle a bit happier than she was that morning. She finally knew everything.

"So they told you?" Joelle asked as Katrina unlocked the door.

"They did." Katrina confirmed, stepping into the house.

"So your parents are our teachers?"

"That's right."

"No wonder you're getting better grades than me."

"Either that or you don't study."

"Studying takes too long."

"Well maybe you should start."

"No thank you."

"Just go start your homework. I'll get snacks." She went to the kitchen and grabbed a bag of Doritos and two cokes.

"So how do you really feel about all of this?" Joelle asked seriously.

"I don't know really." She admitted, handing one of the cans to her friend. "I mean, yeah, I'm sad my parents lied to me for fourteen years but then again my real parents did care about me and never wanted to leave me behind. It's complicated."

"Sounds like it."

"Why can't my life be normal?" She opened the can and drank half in one sip.

"Katrina, lot's of parents hide the fact that their kids are adopted."

"But my real parents are time travelers."

"They're not really, are they?"

"I told you Jo, they told me everything. My real dad's an alien."

"So, all that Time Lord stuff, is true?"

"I'm just as surprised. But, it's making me think, what does that make me?"

"You didn't ask them?"

"No. We were still getting past the shock of finding each other."

"Ask tomorrow."

"I can't just come out and ask something like that. I want to get used to them being my parents first. This isn't exactly a normal situation."

"What have your parents said about all of this?"

"I haven't talked to them about it yet. They kept avoiding the topic all weekend."

"Don't let them avoid it tonight. Tell them how you talked to them today."

"I'm scared of how they'll react." Katrina admitted.

"You're going to have to talk about this at some point."

"Why are you being all smart today?"

"Because I'm a genius."

"When you get straight A's on the next report card come talk to me."

"Seriously though. You should talk to you're parents. Maybe convince them to invite you're real parents for dinner."

"How would that end?"

"It's worth a shot. Was it open adoption?"

"It was."

"Then you have every right to see them and they have every right to see you."

"Alright. I'll talk to them."

"You better." Joelle said, munching on Doritos instead of doing her work.

"Do your homework already." Katrina said. Joelle rolled her eyes and started copying definitions from her textbook.

By the time Joelle left, Katrina's parents had come home.

"How was your day Kat?" Her mom asked.

"Good." Katrina replied simply.

"Anything interesting?" Her dad asked.

"I talked to them. My birth parents."

"You did?" Her mom asked.

"They're my teachers. I couldn't just sit there and hide the fact that I know about them."

"What did they say?"

"They told me why they gave me up." Katrina tried to avoid looking at them and flipped through a magazine.

"Put the magazine down and look at us when we're talking to you." Her dad said. She sighed and threw the magazine on the coffee table.

"First, we're sorry we lied to you." Her mom said. "But are you sure about talking to these people."

"I needed to know." Katrina said. "I needed some answers."

"What did you find out?" Her mom asked, sitting next to her.

"They gave me up to keep me safe. They're really nice people. They wanted to keep me but couldn't." Her mom had tears falling down her cheeks.

"I'm happy you found them."

"I am too. But I'm still so confused."

"About what?" Her dad asked.

"About a lot. I want to be able to get to know them."

"You should." Her mom agreed. "Maybe, we should invite them to dinner."

"I was just gonna ask you that." Katrina said.

"Then it's set. Tell them tomorrow they're invited over for dinner of Friday."

"Alright." Katrina was surprised it went so well. 


	9. Chapter 8

Katrina sat awkwardly at the silent table with her two sets of parents. She fiddled with the hem of her skirt as forks clinked against plates.

"So," The Doctor finally broke the silence. "This is an amazing meal, Mrs. Grey."

"Thank you." Mrs. Grey said.

"How is Katrina doing in school?" Mr. Grey asked.

"Very well." River said. "Genius."

"I'd like to get to know you two. Where are you from?"

"I'm from Leadworth." River lied. Using her parents home as her answer.

"And I'm from London." The Doctor lied. Obvious to the fact that the two didn't know about his true identity.

"How did you two meet?" Mrs. Grey asked.

"Through my parents." River said. "They... Babysat him." It wasn't a total lie. The Doctor was a giant man-child and Amy did have to keep an eye on him. "Forever five years old, this man."

"So, Doctor," Mr. Grey said. "How do you know jack Harkness?"

"Through my old job." The Doctor said. "Haven't seen him in a while. Do you know what brought him here? He worked in England for the longest time."

"He transferred over to the American branch." Mrs. Grey said. "I think it was Torchwood, he called it." The Doctor visibly gulped in remembrance of what they did to that spaceship in 2006.

"Yes, that's it." He said somberly.

"So, how is Katrina at home?" River asked.

"Well," Mr. Grey said jokingly.

"Dad!" Katrina whined.

"Calm down Katrina. I'm just kidding."

"She's a great kid." Mrs. Grey said. "A bit loud and obnoxious though."

"I am not." Katrina defended.

"I know. How can you be with your head in those books all the time?"

"You read?" The Doctor asked. Katrina nodded. "What's your favorite book?"

"Do I have to pick?" Katrina asked.

"She's got a wall full of books." Mrs. Grey said.

"What kind of books do you read?" River asked.

"I like the supernatural stuff." Katrina said. "Witches, wizards, vampires, werewolves, faeries. Stuff like that."

"So Harry Potter and stuff like that?"

"Basically."

"I happen to love Harry Potter." The Doctor said. The rest of the conversation through out dinner was book talk.

After dinner, Katrina pulled the Doctor and River out of the room.

"I have a very important question." Katrina said.

"What is it?" River asked.

"So, Doctor, you're an alien, right?"

"Yes." The Doctor said.

"Then, what does that make me?" 


	10. Chapter 9

"What does that make me?" Katrina asked her parents hesitantly.

"What do you mean?" River asked.

"I mean, I want to know what I am." Katrina said. "I know that neither of you are actually truly human. So what does that mean for me?"

"Do you really want to know?" The Doctor asked.

"I have to know. After fourteen years of being lied to. Living a life that shouldn't be mine, I need some truth." Katrina sat on the arm of a chair and fixed her skirt. "Please, I need to know."

"Doctor?" River asked.

"Well," The Doctor said. "You were born with two hearts. So, you are more Time Lord than human." Katrina put a hand on her chest.

"I knew it. I just wanted to hear it from you. Just to know if I was wrong." She played with the pendant on her necklace. A small, silver disk with circular symbols engraved on it and scarlet gemstones.

"They kept it for you." River said in surprise.

"My necklace?" Katrina asked. They both nodded. "I've had it forever."

"I had this necklace made when we found out we were having a girl." The Doctor said. "It's your birth name written in Circular Gallifreyan. The language of my home planet."

"I always wear it. I hardly take it off. Something felt right about it. Like it was part of me. It's the only thing that ever felt right to me."

"What do you mean?" River asked.

"This life never felt right. I always felt like a caged animal. Time just goes by so slow."

"I think it's time we showed you something." The Doctor said.

"What?"

"You've heard about the TARDIS, right?"

"Of course. Time And Relative Dimension In Space. Your time machine."

"Would you like to see it?"

"I'd love to." Katrina beamed. The Doctor and River took her outside and, with a snap of his fingers, The Doctor opened the TARDIS. Which had been concealed. Katrina gaped at the marvel in front of her.

"Come on then." The Doctor said, pushing her along. She stepped into the TARDIS and smiled at the beauty of it all.

"This was in my dream." Katrina said. "I remember. It's more amazing in real life." She ran her hand over the console and smiled. The TARDIS hummed at her presence. She knew she was meant to be here. This was her true home she realized. Not trapped in a house with nowhere to go and nothing to really live for. This is where she was born. The TARDIS whispered to her. Happy to have the child back with her.

"Come on." River said. "You'll parents will be wondering where we ran off to."

"One day, we'll take you somewhere amazing." The Doctor said.

"Promise?" Katrina asked.

"Promise." The Doctor said. Katrina wrapped him in a hug and the Doctor smiled. Returning the tight embrace. She let him go them hugged River.

"Maybe tomorrow we'll go." The Doctor said. "Because I know just the planet. You'll love it."

"What's it called?" Katrina asked, turning back to the Doctor.

"That's a surprise. And so is what's on it."

"You can't tell me anything?"

"No. You'll have to wait." The Doctor laughed as his daughters face. "Come on. We've spent enough time in here." Katrina sighed then went back into the house.

"She's definitely your daughter." River said.

"She looks just like you." The Doctor said grabbing River's hand.

"I can't take this much longer." River confessed. "I just want her home with us."

"I know. So do I." The Doctor wrapped his arms around his wife and she rested her head on his chest. "I really do." 


	11. Chapter 10

The morning after the dinner, Katrina sat in the living room in anticipation for the Doctor and River. Her parents had told her she was allowed to go with them for a little trip.

She heard the whooshing sound of the TARDIS and jumped off the couch with excitement. Her first real trip in the TARDIS. She ran out in the brisk November air to the waiting couple.

"Hello Darling." River said.

"Are you ready to go?" The Doctor asked.

"Of course I am." Katrina said.

"Well come on then." She ran into the TARDIS and the TARDIS hummed in response. The Doctor flipped switches and pulled levers. Throwing the TARDIS in gear. The abrupt shaking knocked Katrina off her feet. River helped her up and sat her on the steps.

"Trips get slightly shaky when your fathers driving." River said.

"I heard that." The Doctor said.

"Oh sweetie, it was meant to be heard." Katrina laughed at her parents antics. The TARDIS hummed again at the wonderful noise.

They were connected, she realized, her and the TARDIS. The TARDIS made her feel relaxed. Like she couldn't have a care in the world.

River smiled as she watched her daughter relax and just be with her and the Doctor. This was her home. And River would do anything to have her stay.

The TARDIS stopped shaking as they landed on the planet.

"We're here." The Doctor said. Katrina jumped up from her spot on the steps and ran to the doors. "Go ahead. Open them." She pulled the doors open to reveal a huge bookshelf.

"What is this?" Katrina asked.

"Terra Libro." The Doctor said. "On this planet, every book you've ever read is real. Every place and every character. Every creature and every story. All real."

"So everything is real? Like, if I wanted to, I could go talk to Harry Potter?"

"That's right."

"So, where do you want to go first?" River asked.

"First, every story here is whenever you chose it to be." The Doctor said.

"How does that work?" Katrina asked.

"You take a book from the shelf and the scanner recognizes which book you've taken and changes the scenery to fit."

"That is so cool!"

"So where to first?" River asked.

"There's so many to chose from." Katrina said.

"Alright," the Doctor said. "Close your eyes and think of a book. The first one that comes to mind we'll go to."

"Alright." Katrina did as her father instructed and closed her eyes. She thought of her favorite books. She opened her eyes and went for the shelf. She went through the book shelf and picked up the one she new backwards and forwards.

"Vampire Academy." Katrina said. "I want to go to the court during Spirit Bound."

"I love that one." River said.  
Suddenly, the scenery changed to a court in the dead of night. Dhampirs and Moroi ran around the grounds.

"The thing I love most about this planet," the Doctor said. "Is that they treat you like you were in the story. You can be a character and change whatever you want."

"So if I want to, I can be a Moroi?" Katrina asked.

"That's right." River said.

"This just gets better and better."

Katrina spent two hours in Vampire Academy, then moved on to Harry Potter. She spent all day living in her favorite books. She went through six books before they had to leave.

"This was amazing." Katrina said as they got back into the TARDIS.

"Thank you." She hugged her mother then her father.

"I'm glad you liked it Scarlett." The Doctor said. Katrina was slightly taken back by him calling her Scarlett. But she didn't say anything of it. Honestly, there was a strange comfort that came from it. She hugged her father tighter and smiled.

"We should get you home now." River said. She moved to the control panel and started the TARDIS.

"I hope we can do this again." The Doctor said. Holding Katrina an arms length away.

"So do I, Dad." Katrina said. Tears brimmed in the Doctor's eyes.

"Fourteen years was too long to wait."

"It was." Katrina agreed.

River watched her husband and daughter from the console. She really did have her father's spirit. So adventurous and carefree. But only in the TARDIS. Everywhere else she was cautious to the world. River never wanted to see her like that. She seemed almost afraid. It was horrible. She just wanted her to stay with them in the TARDIS. But she knew she couldn't. She had another family that she couldn't leave behind.

A tear escaped River's eye and trailed down her cheek. She wiped it away and turned back to the controls. What River didn't know was that Katrina wanted to stay. She didn't want to leave her parents again. Bus she knew she had to.

The TARDIS stopped its shaking as it landed in Katrina's yard. She hugged her parents again and went inside.

River didn't need to say a word for the Doctor to know she needed him. He wrapped her in his arms and she began to cry. Tears fell from the Doctor's eyes as well and they cried into each other.


	12. Chapter 11

Weeks had gone by and Katrina had spent a lot of time with her parents. Christmas was coming soon and she wanted to spend it with them.

She sat in her room on her computer, looking for presents for everyone. Her parents knocked on her door.

"Can we talk to you?" Her mom asked.

"What's going on?" Katrina questioned.

"We don't want you seeing them anymore." Her dad said.

"Who? My birth parents?"

"We think you've been spending too much time with them." Her mom said, sitting on the edge of the bed.

"That's not fair."

"This is for your own good." Her dad said.

"Your father and I both agree." Her mom said. "We don't want you to see them any more."

"You can't just take me away from them." Katrina protested. "I just found them."

"You didn't even know about them until almost two months ago." Her dad argued.

"It doesn't matter. They're my parents. I have every right to see them!"

"And we have every right to stop you."

"Actually, it was open adoption. Meaning, if the parents want to remain part of the child's life, they are allowed."

"Why do you want to see them?" Her mom asked. "They gave you up."

"They did it to protect me. They said they would be back when it was safe. They've been looking for me for twelve years! They didn't want to give me up. It said that on the list I know the orphanage gave you!"

"This discussion is over." Her father said. They left Katrina alone. She buried her face him her pillow and let out the tears she's been holding back. Her laptop lay forgotten. She needed to see her parents. They didn't even give her a good reason. Then she realized, they couldn't stop her from seeing them at school. It was too late to take her out of their classes. The school wouldn't allow it. She still had a chance to see them. She picked her head up and wiped the tears away. She wouldn't give up hope.

The next day she ran to her dad's room.

"Scarlett," He said. "What's wrong." Tears streamed down her face like a river. Students started walking in so she said she'd tell him at lunch with River.

"What's wrong with you Scarlett." The Doctor asked as the last student left.

"They said I can't see you anymore." She said as sobs wracked her body. River ran to her side and wrapped her in her arms.

"Why would they do that?" River asked.

"I don't know." Katrina sniffled. "They just said I've spent to much time with you."

"Maybe we can try talking to them." The Doctor said.

"They won't listen to you. They've made up their minds."

"We can try." River said. "We can't lose you. Not again."

"I don't want to lose you either."

"We need to change their minds." The Doctor said. "We'll find a way to. I promise."

"We won't lose you again." River said. "I love you Darling."

"I love you too." Katrina sobbed. "I love you so much." 


	13. Chapter 12

It was dinner time in the Grey house when the doorbell rang. Standing at the door was the Doctor and River.

"I thought we told you not to come back." Mr. Grey said.

"Give us one good reason why we're not to see our daughter." River demanded.

"We don't need to give you anything." Mrs. Grey retorted.

"You haven't even given a good reason for this." The Doctor acknowledged.

"We're done here." Mr. Grey said simply. He attempted to lock them out but the Doctor used his sonic to break the lock.

"Get out of my house!" Mr. Grey snapped.

"We're not leaving until you give us a reason to stay away. And a real one." River demanded.

"I'm calling the police." Mrs. Grey said. She ran to the phone but Katrina stopped her. "Out of the way young lady."

"No." Katrina refused.

As Mrs. Grey fought with Katrina, Mr. Grey continued to argue with the Doctor and River.

"You left her!" Mr. Grey yelled. "You abandoned her."

"And that was the worst decision we've ever made." The Doctor admitted.

"And it was only temporary." River added. "It was on the note we left with her."

Yelling and crying filled the house until a scream escaped Katrina's mouth. Her cheek was red and tears steamed down her face. Mrs. Grey had hit her.

"How dare you." River said, holding her daughter close to her.

"She deserved it." Mrs. Grey responded.

"Listen here," the Doctor said. "I have friends in very high places and I can and will do something about this. Do you do this often?"

"Only when she deserves it." Mr. Grey said simply.

"Scarlett," River said. "Go pack a bag. You're coming with us." She nodded and ran up the stairs past Mr. Grey.

"You're not taking her!" Mr. Grey exclaimed.

"Clearly you're not fit to raise her." The Doctor said. "Fourteen years of this. Fourteen years! Do you care about her at all?"

"Of course we do." Mrs. Grey said.

"Then you wouldn't lay a hand on her." River said. Katrina stood at the foot of the stairs with a suitcase at her feet and a bag on her arm.

"Come on Darling." The Doctor said, taking her suitcase from the floor. "Let's go." The three left Mr and Mrs. Grey in the house alone.

"Are you alright?" River asked as they entered the TARDIS. Katrina nodded and began to cry. "It's alright Sweetie." River wrapped her arms around her daughter.

"Thank you." She cried into her mother's shoulder. "Thank you."

"It was bad, wasn't it?" The Doctor asked.

"Not always." She replied. "Only when they were mad at me."

"You don't have to go through that again." River said. "We're going to take you with us."

"Now go get some rest." The Doctor said. "Tomorrow we'll take you somewhere amazing." He kissed her head and she grabbed her bags. Going to her room. "She'll be okay."

"I know." River said. "Now that she's away from them she will be."

Sent from my iPhone


	14. Chapter 13

Scarlett liked living in the TARDIS. Everyday was a knew adventure. She saw new planets and places. Her father even taught her how to fly the TARDIS. It came naturally to her. The TARDIS was part of her. True, she did miss the Greys. But she knew she belonged here. That was never really her home. This was. In the TARDIS. She had her parents and got to see things normal people could never. They ran into trouble a lot, had a few problems with Daleks. Cybermen too. But that didn't stop them.

"Where to today?" Scarlett asked, walking into the Console room.

"Today Scarlett," the Doctor started. "We are going to Rasillon 14."

"What's there?"

"The planet Kazilear in the constellation Rostel." River said. "We're going to the festival of faeries. An amazing festival for the creatures that saved the planet thousands of years ago. Great fun."

"Sounds like it." Scarlett agreed.

"Want to take us there?" The Doctor asked.

"Sure." Scarlett skipped around the panel flipping switches and putting in coordinates. Suddenly the TARDIS lurched and landed with a crash, knocking The three of them off of their feet.

"What the hell was that?" River asked. The Doctor, remembering what happened when Scarlett was a baby, ran to the console. He sighed in relief when the screen read New York. What caught his eye was the year. 1939. But, how was that possible.

"Everyone stay here." The Doctor instructed. He hesitantly made his way to the doors and opened them. They had landed in front of a small café. Inside he swore he saw a woman with red hair at a typewriter sitting across from a blonde haired man. "River!" He ran back into the TARDIS to his wife.

"What is it?" River asked, worried by her husband's outburst.

"We've landed in New York 1939. Where the Angels sent your parents."

"We did?"

"Yes. And not only that, but they are in the café right across the street."

"Who is?" Scarlett asked.

"Your grandparents." The Doctor said.

"Are you sure it's them?" River asked.

"Im sure." the Doctor confirmed. She smiled and hugged both her husband and daughter.

"Come on." The Doctor smiled as he pulled the two along. They walked into the café and made their way to the table at which Amy and Rory sat.

"Is that them?" Scarlett asked.

"Yes it is Darling." River said, tears brimming in her eyes. River hesitantly placed a hand in Amy's shoulder. The red-head turned around in gaped at the woman standing before her.

"River?" Amy asked. "Is that really you?"

"It is Mum." River confirmed. "It's me." Rory and Amy stood up from their seats and wrapped their daughter in a tight hug.

"How did you get here?" Rory asked, unwrapping his arms from the two.

"The TARDIS landed here on accident." River said.

"So the Doctor's here too?" Amy asked.

"Yes. He is." Amy looked over River's shoulder and smiled at the lanky man.

"Who's that girl with him?" Rory asked.

"Mum, Dad, I'd like you to meet someone." River announced. "Come over here Scarlett." Scarlett walked over to her mother. "Mum, Dad, this is mine and the Doctor's daughter Scarlett Amelia Song. Scarlett, these are your grandparents."

"You named her after me?" Amy asked. River nodded.

"How long has it been?" Rory asked.

"Fifteen years." The Doctor said, joining the group. "She was born a year after we last saw each other."

"I'm so happy for you two." Amy said. "Starting a family all your own."

"It's not that easy." River admitted. "We lost her until recently. The Silence and Kovarian were and might still be after her. We had to give her up to keep her safe."

"It was hard to find her once we did." The Doctor said. "But we have her again."

"Why don't we talk over some tea and coffee." Rory offered. They all sat down at the small table and fell into gentle conversation.

"Does this mean we can go back?" Amy asked.

"I don't see why we can't take you with us." The Doctor said. "We'll leave as soon as we can."

"Thank you Doctor." Amy said. "Thank you." The little family continued to chat and catch up with each other. Finally, they boarded the TARDIS and left.


	15. Chapter 14

Scarlett sat on the steps to the console room with Amy. They began talking and learning more about each other.

"So what part of America did you grow up in?" Amy asked.

"I grew up in a pretty crowded city. There was always so much to do but I didn't like any of it." Scarlett explained.

"Why not?"

"Because everything was pretty much the same. There was no adventure in it. I never liked staying in one place."

"Neither does your father." Amy informed her.

"It must be the time lord in me."

"I guess so."

"So what happened to you? How did you end up in 1939 New York?"

"Have you heard of weeping angels?" Scarlett shook her head. "They're aliens that turn to stone when you look at them. If you look away or blink, they move. If they touch you they can send you back in time. They sent Rory back to 1939 and the Doctor and I followed. We watched him die and then created a paradox to bring us back, but an angel got Rory again and the Doctor couldn't go back because the TARDIS wouldn't let him. So I went to be with Rory." A tear rolled down her cheek and she quickly wiped it away. "And that's all there is."

"You know, I have a friend back in America who's dad told her stories about the Doctor. And he really does live up to those stories."

"Who's her dad?"

"Jack Harkness."

"The Doctor told me about him. The man who can't die."

"What are we doing?" River asked, entering the console room.

"Just talking." Scarlett said. River sat down next to Scarlett.

The Doctor and Rory watched the three girls talk.

"She's a beautiful girl." Rory commented. "Looks just like River."

"Yes. She loves adventures." The Doctor explained "Spending her time in theTARDIS. She knows how to fly her."

"I'm happy for you Doctor." Rory said. "Being able to start a family."

"I'm glad she stayed safe when we couldn't be their for her." The Doctor admitted. "Well, relatively speaking."

"What do you mean?" The Doctor began explaining to Rory what happened the night they took her back.

"That's horrible." Rory said when the Doctor was finished. "How could someone do that to a child?"

"I don't know Rory. But what I do know is that she'll never have to go through that again." 


	16. Chapter 15

"Sooooooo," the Doctor droned. "Where to today?"

"Anywhere." Amy said. "I just want to do something fun with my family."

"So do I." River agreed.

"Then I have just the place." The Doctor smiled. "Scarlett, come help me." Scarlett skipped over to the panel and helped her father fly the TARDIS.

"Where are we going?" Scarlett asked.

"You'll see. Just do exactly as I tell you." Scarlett nodded and followed the Doctor's instructions to the letter.

Soon, the TARDIS landed on an unfamiliar planet.

"Where are we?" Amy asked.

"We are on the planet Papilio." The Doctor replied. "Planet of the butterflies!"

"What's here?" Rory asked. "Well, besides butterflies."

"The festival of light." The Doctor informed them. "Very fun. They do it once a millennia."

"What for?" Scarlett asked.

"To celebrate the coronation of the new queen. You see, the royals here live exactly six millennia. No more, no less, so, the day they are five millennia the old queen dies and they take over. Everything is timed perfectly. The celebration for the new queen is glorious."

"Then what are we waiting for?" Amy asked. "Let's go." The Doctor opened the doors to reveal a beautiful, colorful land. People with brightly colored butterfly wings danced and cheered at a passing parade. Night had recently fallen on the land and fireworks lit up the sky.

"Come on Darling." The Doctor said, putting a hand on Scarlett's shoulder. "I have something I want to show you." He lead her over to a garden full of beautiful flowers. In the center, at the end of a stone path, there was a sparkling pond with a waterfall. The whole garden was illuminated by lanterns.

"Found this the last time I was here." He told her.

"It's amazing." She breathed.

"I knew you would love it." The Doctor said. "Come look at the pond." He led her down the stone path the the sparkling water. Scarlett could just hardly see the rainbow fish swimming under the glassy surface. A reflection of her and her father stared back at them from the water.

"What is this place?" Scarlett asked.

"The Garden of Spirits." The Doctor replied. "It's nothing special, but it's beautiful."

"The flowers gorgeous." Scarlett commented. "I've never seen anything like it."

"Well we are on a different planet. Did you think we'd find tulips and lilacs?"

"No. But I didn't think they'd be this beautiful." She put her nose up to a bright orange flower that smelled like citrus fruit.

The Doctor smiled as he watched his daughter explore the garden. Fourteen tourers he had missed, he wasn't going to miss one more moment. He was sure of that. 


	17. Chapter 16

Scarlett was flying the TARDIS with her parents when it shook and crashed.

"Oh hell." River muttered, looking at the screen."

"What is it?" Scarlett asked.

"Scarlett," The Doctor said, putting his hands on his daughter's shoulders. "Go to your room and don't come out until we say."

"What's wrong?" Scarlett interrogated. "Why do I need to hide?"

"We'll explain later." River promised. "For now you need to go to your room an lock the door. We'll make sure everything's safe and come get you." She kissed her head and Amy and Rory came running out as Scarlett ran to her room.

"What the hell happened?" Rory questioned.

"We're on Demons Run." The Doctor explained.

"I thought it was destroyed." Amy stammered.

"We thought so to." River said. "Until fourteen years ago. Scarlett was three weeks old. We crashed here and Kovarian was waiting for us. The Doctor when to fight them off while I protected Scarlett. It's why we gave her up."

"What are we supposed to do?" Rory questioned.

"Keep them as far away from the TARDIS as possible." The Doctor said.

"We can't let them get her." River said. "They'll put her through exactly what I went through." Tears gleamed in her eyes as she was flooded with memories.

"We won't." The Doctor assured her. "I swear we will not lose her again." Tears stung his eyes as he kissed her head softly. Once gaining his composure back he started giving out orders.

"Rory, grab your sword and armor, River, get your blaster, you two will take care of the Silence. Amy, you and I will deal with Kovarian."

"No, I'll deal with her." River said. The Doctor didn't protest. He simply nodded. She grabbed one of her her blasters and tossed the other to Amy.

"I have a better idea." Amy said, placing her daughter's blaster on the couch.

From her room, Scarlett heard everything her parents were saying. That was why they left her behind? And now, whatever pulled them apart before, was coming back for her. What of they got to her before her family could stop them.

A crash sounded throughout the TARDIS and Scarlett hugged her knees to her chest. Were they inside? Would they find her? Questions buzzed through her mind as the crashes and bangs continued. Tears streamed down her face silently, the noises getting louder and closer. Soon, they were right on the other side of her door. They pounded on the door a few times before it came off the hinges and the hideous creatures from the classroom stood before her. Lightning shot from one of their hands and hit her square in the chest. Knocking her off her bed.

Everything went so fast at that point. She didn't remember what hit her or why she was in so much pain. The Silence lay dead in her doorway and River cradled her head on her lap.

"What happened?" Scarlett croaked. "Why does it hurt so much?"

"Don't talk." River instructed. "It will only hurt more."

"Am I gonna die?"

"No, you'll be fine." The Doctor said. "I promise."

"Doctor, what's going to happen to her?" Amy asked.

"Everything's going to be alright." The Doctor assured her.

"Amy, look." Rory pointed to Scarlett. Yellow regenerative light shined from her chest.

"What's happening to me?" Scarlett asked.

"You're regenerating." River explained. "You're going to me okay." The light spread across her body an Scarlett screamed in pain. The Doctor pulled River back from their crying daughter. River wanted nothing more that to help her. But this was something she had to get through on her own.

The light died down and left her lying on the floor. Her once blonde hair was now raven black, her skin darker then the porcelain white it once was. Everything about her was different. The Doctor hoped that her eyes stayed the same beautiful green as her mother's. He ran up to her and held her in his arms.

Her eyes opened slowly and the Doctor's hearts broke in two. Instead of the green he loved so much, they were cerulean blue.

"Dad?" Scarlett asked.

"How do you feel?" He asked.

"Tired." She said.

"That's to be expected." The Doctor laughed. "Let's get you to bed." He picked her up from the floor and placed her on her bed. The Doctor kissed her head and moved the hair from her face. "I love you Darling."

"I love you too." Scarlett drifted off to sleep and the four left her room. Tears stained both the Doctor and River's cheeks.

"I hoped I would never have to see that." River said finally.

"This is all my fault." Rory said. "I screwed up and let them get past me."

"This is not your fault." River assured him. "Do not put the blame on yourself."

"My screw up hurt Scarlett. If it wasn't for me she wouldn't have regenerated."

"Will she be alright?" Amy asked.

"She should be just fine." The Doctor assured them. "She'll be a bit ill for a while but it's nothing to worry about."

"Thank god." Rory said.

"This is not your fault." Amy mimed River's words.

"I put our granddaughter in danger."

"And she's fine."

"But she'll never be that blonde haired green eyed girl again. Because of me." 


	18. Chapter 17

Scarlett woke up feeling groggy and sore. She got out of bed and went to the console room. Both he parents and grandparents stood around the console.

"Scarlett, you're awake." River looked in surprise at her daughter.

"How are you feeling?" Rory asked.

"I'm okay." She lied. "No need to worry about me."

"We were so scared." The Doctor wrapped his arms around Scarlett. "I thought we'd lost you." Tears rolled down Scarlett's cheeks and she cried into her father's shoulder. He kissed her hair and rubbed her back. "Don't cry Darling. Everything's alright."

"What saves me?" Scarlett asked.

"It's part of being a Time Lord." The Doctor explained. "We have a way to cheat death called regeneration. It repairs out bodies and gives us a new face."

"That's what happened to me?" The Doctor nodded.

"But you're fine now." He assured her. A tear rolled down his cheek as he looked into her now blue eyes.

"I am so sorry." Rory said. "This I all my fault."

"No it's not." Scarlett assured her grandfather. She broke from her father's grasp and hugged Rory.

"I got you hurt."

"But I'm okay. I don't have the same looks but I'm still me." Her words didn't only help her grandfather, but her father as well. She absentmindedly helped him realize that, it didn't matter what she looked like, she was his daughter.

"So, where are we going next?" Scarlett asked.

"You are going to your room to rest." River instructed.

"Mum, I feel fine." She protested.

"Come on Scarlett." Amy said. "If you won't fall asleep, let's just go to your room and talk for a while. You shouldn't be soon much right now." Amy smiled at the Doctor and River and lead Scarlett to her room.


	19. Chapter 18

Fuck the world!

There's your chapter, ladies and germs.

Okay, maybe not the chapter. But here's Scarlett to do the disclaimer.

Scarlett: ClaraLuna does not own Doctor Who. Only the planets and OCs.

Me: Thank you Scarlett.

Scarlett: No problem.

* * *

The Doctor excitedly danced around the console of the TARDIS. He had a special surprise planned for Scarlett. He was going to take her to see Joelle. She had mentioned missing her old friend.

The TARDIS landed and the Doctor ran to find his daughter.

He found her in her room talking to Amy. She smiled when she noticed him.

"Hi Daddy." She said.

"Hi Darling. How are you doing?"

"Fine. What's up?"

"I have a special surprise for you." He smiled at Amy, who knew exactly what he was doing.

"What is it?"

"Come with us and you'll see." Amy said, standing from the bed. Scarlett stood up as well and followed her dad and grandma to the front doors of the TARDIS.

"Ready for your surprise?" The Doctor asked. Scarlett nodded enthusiastically. The Doctor threw the doors open and Scarlett smiled like an idiot. In front of her stood the house of her best friend.

"Go on." Amy chided. "What are you waiting for?" Scarlett hugged her father and grandmother and ran to the house. She knocked on the door and smiled brighter when it opened.

"Can I help you?" Jack asked. Scarlett had almost completely forgotten about her regeneration in her excitement.

"It's me Mr. Harkness." She said. "Katrina. The Doctor's daughter."

"Scarlett." Jack smiled. "You regenerated."

"Yeah, I kind of liked my old look better." Scarlett joked. "Is Joelle home?"

"She's right upstairs. Go on up."

"Thank you." She ran up the hard wood steps of the house to Joelle's room. She used the secret knock they made up when they were eight.

"Kat?" Joelle asked, opening the door.

"Joelle!"

"Who are you?"

"It's me. Kat." Scarlett smiled. "Well, Scarlett, but you know me as Katrina."

"What happened to you?" Joelle asked, looking her friend up and down.

"Remember when your dad told you about how the Doctor can change his face?" Joelle nodded. "Well I can too."

"You died?"

"Kinda."

"Get in here." Joelle grabbed Scarlett's arm an pulled her into the room.

Scarlett began telling Joelle about everything she'd been doing with her parents. How she met her grandparents, went to a world of butterfly people, and, of course, how she almost died.

"That sounds amazing." Joelle gushed. "Well, except you almost dying."

"Nice Jo." Scarlett giggled.

"Your old folks miss you." Joelle said.

"I miss them too sometimes. But I can't go back. I don't want to."

"Hey, I get it. You don't have to explain yourself to me."

"Thanks Jo. You're the best."

"I know I am." Joelle smiled. Scarlett picked up a pillow and hit her friend on the side of the head. They both broke down into giggles.

"I missed you." Scarlett admitted.

"I missed you too."

"You know, I've seen so much since I left. And, sometimes, it makes you forget the little things. Like this."

"I'll always be your best friend." Joelle promised.

"Thanks Jo."

"Not problem Ka... I mean Scar."

"You can still call me Kat."

"Thank you! It was getting confusing!" Scarlett hit her friend with a pillow again and laughed.

"Hey! Do you think me and my dad could come on a trip with you?"

"I don't know. Let's ask my dad." They jumped up from the bed a ran downstairs where the adults were talking.

"Hello girls." The Doctor said.

"Hey Doctor." Joelle said.

"Hey Dad." Scarlett began. "Do you think Joelle an her dad could come with us on a trip?"

"We were actually talking about that." River informed them. The girls cheered and hugged. Squealing in excitement about there next adventure.


	20. Chapter 19

Scarlett and Joelle sat in Scarlett's room in the TARDIS, giggling like idiots over something stupid. They were on their way to Planet 6. A planet that was entirely amusement parks.

"Is it fun?" Joelle asked. "Traveling around the universe?

"You tell me." Scarlett said. "You are traveling with me right now."

"You're right. It's amazing." They started giggling again and Scarlett felt as if she could never be happier.

"Have you ever been to Planet 6?" Joelle asked.

"Yeah." Scarlett shrugged. "I guess it's like the parks back home. Except, they owe my dad for saving the planet. So everything is free and we don't have to wait in lines."

"Now way." Joelle gasped. "That's awesome!"

They talked for a while longer before the TARDIS landed. They excitedly jumped from the bed and ran to the console room.

"Ready for Planet 6 girls?" The Doctor asked.

"Of corse we are." Scarlett said excitedly.

"Come on then. There is fun to be had!" He ran around like a child and Scarlett rolled her eyes.

"Is he always like this?" Joelle asked.

"Yes." Scarlett said simply.

"Awesome." Scarlett rolled her eyes again and nudged her friend.

"Loser."

"Let's just go." Joelle grabbed Scarlett's arm and pulled her to the doors.

"Wait for us." Amy called. They all rushed out the doors to the amazement awaiting them.


	21. Help me!

I have bad writers block. I know I only want one or two more chapters. I want it to end by them getting rid of Kovarian for good. I don't know how to get there though. Help me!


	22. Chapter 20

After a day of fun, The Doctor, River, Amy, Rory, and Jack re-entered the TARDIS with the kids in tow.

"It was wonderful to see you." Jack said. "But Joelle and I have to head home."

"Where is Joelle?" Amy asked.

"She was right behind us with Scarlett." River said. A scream was heard from outside the TARDIS. The five ran out to investigate the scream. The saw Scarlett being pulled around the corner and went after them. When they turned the corner, she was gone.

"Where the hell are they?" Jack asked.

"Kovarian." The Doctor cursed under his breath.

"We have to go after them." River said.

"What the hell is going on?" Jack asked.

"Kovarian wants me dead." The Doctor explained. "To get to me, she's been going after Scarlett."

"They must have taken Joelle and Scarlett went after them." River said, looking over the footprints.

"Everybody get back to the TARDIS." The Doctor instructed. "We could already be too late." He ran ahead and was spreading setting up coordinates when the others entered.

The TARDIS shook and rumbled as it took off. The landing wasn't all pleasant either.

"Rory, get your sword." Amy told her husband. "River, are there any other blasters?" River nodded and tossed Amy a gun.

"Jack, I must warn you." The Doctor said. "We're about to go up against the Silence. You have to keep your eyes on them, or you will forget the encounter. That could cost your life." Jack nodded and cocked his gun.

Rory was the first at the doors. His hand rested on the hilt of his sword.

"It's clear." He said. The group exited the TARDIS with no sign of enemies.

It went like that for a while. It seemed the place was deserted. Though that thought changed when they were attacked by silence. There were only three, but it proved they were in the right place. The three were easily taken care of.

As they moved on they began to hear voices.

"I don't care what you do with me. Just let Joelle go." Scarlett begged. Jack pressed his back against the wall and peered around the corner.

"I don't see them, but I see a woman." He whispered.

"Kovarian." River said.

"I'll cause a distraction and you get the girls." Jack said. He stepped out of the shadows and fired a shot at the wall.

"Mr. Harkness I presume." Kovarian hissed.

"Nice to meet you. Now give me my daughter and her friend." He cocked his gun and aimed it at her head.

"On what grounds?"

"On the grounds that I'll blow your head off if you don't." Kovarian pulled her own gun from the holster and pointed it at his chest.

"What if I pull the trigger first?"

"I dare you."

"Alright." Instead of shooting him like he thought, she turned around and shot Joelle, who was in a holding cell next to her.

In a fit of blind fury, Jack sent four bullets into her head. He dropped the gun and ran for his daughter. She laid lifeless in front of Scarlett.

"I'm sorry." She whispered. "I wasn't fast enough to save her."

"It's not your fault." Jack said. "It's mine."

"It's not fair!" Scarlett cried. "Why can I come back but she can't?"

"Maybe she can." Jack said, remembering something the Doctor once did. "Maybe you could give her some I your regenerative energy. Your fathers done it before."

"I don't know if I can."

"Please try." Scarlett nodded and pulled the energy from deep down. Her hands began to glow gold and she transferred it from her to Joelle.

Her eyes opened and she gasped for breath. She sat up and Jack wrapped his arms around her.

Scarlett felt a hand on her shoulder and turned to see her dad smiling at her. She stood up and fell into his arms.

"Is it over?" She asked.

"It's over. Kovarian's gone." He kissed the top of her head. "She's gone."


	23. Epilogue

"Well that was exiting." Joelle laughed.

"Exiting?" Scarlett asked. "Joelle you died."

"Yes and it was exiting."

"Mr. Harkness, I think she suffered brain damage." Scarlett said to Jack. The Doctor laughed and jokingly scanned her with his sonic.

"Nope fine." He laughed as River and Amy rolled their eyes.

"It was great seeing you again Doctor." Jack said. "Though I could have done without my daughter being kidnapped."

"Well, you know me. Danger always follows." The Doctor said.

"Let's hope there's one less danger for you and your family."

"All thanks to you."

"I hope we can see you again." Amy said to Joelle.

"You too. It was great to meet you all." Joelle smiled. Scarlett hugged Joelle again.

"Should we tell them?" She asked.

"Why not show them." Joelle grabbed Scarlett's shirt and crashed their lips together. Scarlett broke the kiss and smiled.

"That was a lot easier than telling them."

"Where did that come from?" River asked.

"It's actually been going on for a while now." Scarlett admitted.

"And here I though you were never going to start dating." Jack said.

"Dad!" Joelle turned bright red and Scarlett giggled, kissing her cheek.

"Well, it's time to go home." Jack said. Joelle placed another kiss on Scarlett's lips and left the TARDIS with her father.

"And why exactly did you not tell us you and Joelle were in a relationship?" The Doctor asked.

"I didn't think it was really important for you to know." Scarlett shrugged, skipping off to her room. Rory raised an eyebrow at Scarlett's response.

"It's been a long day." He sighed.

"We're gonna head to bed." Amy said, taking Rory's hand and pulling him to their bedroom.

"He's not wrong." River said. "It's been a very long and tiring day."

"But it's finally over." The Doctor said. "We don't have to be scared anymore."

"I love you." River said.

"I love you too." He kissed her softly. "Come on. Let's get some sleep."


End file.
